Wölfen mit Läuft
by rainbow67
Summary: "I've seen the way she looks at you. With a smile and a girlish blush. And you. Uninterested. Bored. You keep the same look for everyone, you're brother not included... You know what I think?" "I don't care what you think." Vilkas finally spoke, the hate in his voice easily heard. "I think you fancy the company of men much more than you do women."
1. A stranger comes to our hall

**Hey, so this is my first Skyrim fanfic. It involves Vilkas/OC. This is my third fanfic I've written. Anyway, enjoy! Skyrim does not belong to me in any way at all. **

* * *

Heavy boots clunked against the stone steps to Jorrvaskr, a light breeze being carried through the chilled air and blowing the man's dirty golden locks in front of his eyes. The Nord moved them aside with a beaten hand, tucking them behind his ear and opening the large wooden doors that led into the mead hall of the overturned ship.  
A fight was brewing inside between a rather intimidating looking Nordic woman and a weaker in appearance Dunmer. A man about the same size as himself, with a scar across his left eye shoved past him, stating, "Are they at it again?"

The blonde man smiled at the sight, his brown eyes crinkling in the corners. "They seem rather lively." He mumbled to his person before making his way down the stairs in the corner and to the Companion's living quarters.

Once inside, he made his way down the hall, as he was instructed by a woman that called herself Aela the Huntress. He had stumbled upon her outside of Whiterun, her battle with the giant that happened to be plaguing a poor farmer's crops, easily at an end. When asked why he hadn't helped her, not that she needed any, he answered simply that she seemed she could handle herself. It appeared to be the right answer. She then went on to tell him about the companions and thus led him to Jorrvaskr.

And here he was, making his way down the stone hallway, walking atop the red and gold dyed rug to the very end of the hallway where he would ask Kodlak to join. How he hoped the old man would say yes.

"But I still hear the call of the blood." He paused when he heard these words spoken. Not wanting to be an eavesdropper, he placed his hands over his ears and walked into the room, the two men immediately ceasing their conversation and staring up at him.

"A stranger comes to our hall." Kodlak spoke, his pale eyes on the man before him.

"I would like to join the companions." The stranger spoke, his hands still over his ears. He took note of them and quickly shot them down to his sides, a slight embarrassment coming to the surface of his cheeks.

"Would you now? Here, let me have a look at you." Kodlak examined the tall Nord that towered over him, his eyes scanning over his form and silently judging him. The man stood completely still, sweat beading up on the back of his neck as the old man's grey eyes moved over him. "Hm. Yes, perhaps. A certain strength of spirit." The Nord let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, relief flooding over him at the Harbinger's words.

"Master, you're not truly considering accepting him?" The man in the corner protested, his arms crossed over his chest. The stranger's brown eyes were upon him now, entirely captivated by his presence. He gazed at the man's crystal eyes that were sullied with a scowl, deep war paint circling around them and only making them jump even more than they could already on their own. His own brown, bogwater eyes couldn't even compare to the beautiful ones that were set against this man's handsome face. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something about the stubborn looking fellow just seemed to draw his attention, much more so than any other he had encountered.

"I am nobody's master, Vilkas. And last I checked, we had some empty beds in Jorrvaskr for those with a fire burning in their hearts." Vilkas. Oh, now he had a name. And what a beautiful name it was. A beautiful name to accompany such a beautiful looking face.

"Apologies. But perhaps this isn't the time. I've never even heard of this outsider." Vilkas gestured a rough looking hand his way, his crystal eyes too good to look upon the ones of dirt.

"Sometimes the famous come to us. Sometimes men and women come to us seeking their fame. It makes no difference. What matters is their heart." Kodlak's eyes were good enough to meet the strangers, but the Nord was not searching for the old man's. He wanted only one set of orbs upon him.

"And their arm." Vilkas added, his own once again crossed over his chest.

"Of course." Kodlak agreed. "How are you in battle, boy?" Boy? Of course he wasn't serious about that. Surely this stranger looked like no boy.

"I can handle myself." He answered, a slight pride to his tone.

"That may be so. This is Vilkas. He will test your arm." The stranger's heart jumped at the idea. To be able to test himself against such a man in combat. He reveled in the very concept. "Vilkas, take him out to the yard and see what he can do."

"Aye." The smaller man rose from his seat, the stranger easily towering over him, Vilkas' head only coming up to his nose. He followed the smaller man out of the room, watching every movement he made. He allowed his gaze to linger as the Companion walked calmly down the hall, watching the swaying motions his hips made as they moved. Swish. Swish. Swish. They looked so enticing, almost teasing. How he would love to feel those hips moving against him. "What is your name, whelp?" Vilkas' voice brought him out of his fantasy, his eyes immediately snapping up and staring ahead.

"What?" He asked, wishing the other to restate his question.

"Your name? You have one don't you?" The stranger's eyes were on the back of Vilkas' head now, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Zyn. You may call me Zyn." He continued to follow those swaying hips out into the yard, the smaller's body turning towards him once outside.

"The old man said to have a look at you, so let's do this." Vilkas boredly pulled his sword from its sheath, holding it out in front of himself and pointing it towards the larger Nord. Zyn smiled as he stood casually, a hand on his hip. "Do you not wish to pull your blade?" Vilkas questioned. "If you don't, it will be much harder, I can assure you." Zyn kept his smile as Vilkas continued to glare. "It's your funeral." He stated as he rushed at the Nord, two hands on his blade as he swung downwards directly onto Zyn's head.

He was startled when his sword struck the ground, it lodging itself into the dirt. He didn't see the fist coming towards him from below, a rough palm slamming him directly in the chin and sending him flying backwards onto his rear. He could hear laughter coming from one of the tables that sat nearby. "Oh, he really got you brother." Farkas laughed, enjoying his siblings defeat.

Vilkas whipped a glare to his twin, slowly directing his crystal eyes to Zyn. A heavy glare was present on his brow, spoiling the beauty painted across it. He got up to his feet, picking his sword from the ground and shoving it into Zyn's arms. "Here's my sword. Go take it up to Earlund to have it sharpened. And be careful, it's probably worth more than you are." Zyn watched as he stomped away, his hips no longer swaying.

"Don't mind him." Farkas commented, a loaf of bread in his hand. "He's always like that." He gestured up to where Earlund was working at the Skyforge. "Earlund is just up there. Go there and he'll sharpen the blade for you." Zyn followed where Farkas had pointed, finding the Nord bent over a grindstone.

Before Zyn could speak, the other man had already begun. "What brings you here?" When Earlund spoke, he spoke with the same rough tone that most Nords held.

"Vilkas sent me with his sword." Zyn held out his hand, presenting it to the older man. The Nord stopped his work and stared upwards, squinting slightly as if examining him.

"I'm guessing you're the newcomer then?" He spoke roughly, taking the sword from the other's hands and putting it to the grindstone.

"Does Vilkas always send newcomers on errands?" Zyn questioned, a smile on his lips as he spoke the other Nord's name.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it. They were all whelps once. They just might not like to talk about it." The blade hissed as it was sharpened against the grindstone, sparks flying up and fading in the air. "And don't always just do what you're told. Nobody rules anybody in the Companions." Zyn mulled over his sentence for a moment, running it through his head. 'Nobody rules anybody in the Companions.' Just what did that mean?

He found his mind drifting to Vilkas and thinking, he wouldn't mind it so much if it was him that was doing the ruling. He directed his attention back to the man with the sword, his brown eyes no longer on the sky. "Someone has to be in charge, though."

"Well, I'm not sure how they've managed it, but they have. No leaders since Ysgramar." He shifted on the grindstone, flipping the blade and putting it to the spinning rock. "Kodlak is the Harbinger, and he's sort of advisor for the whole group, but every man is his own. Every woman, her own."

Zyn stared blankly down at him, watching as the sparks flew. Turning from the older man, he stated, "Well, I'll need to be going." Before he could step away, Earlund stopped him.

"I have a favour to ask."

Zyn turned his head, his brown eyes on the man bent over the grindstone. "What is it?"

"I've been working on a shield for Aela. My wife is in mourning and I need to get back to her soon. I'd be much obliged if you could take this to Aela for me." He gestured off at the shield, resting up against the forge.

Smiling, Zyn went over and plucked it from it's position. "I'm happy to lend a hand." Walking with a pace a bit quicker than normal, he made his way into Jorrvaskr, down the stairs and into the living quarters. He found himself in Aela's quarters, where she stood speaking to Skjor.

Interrupting their conversation, he held out the shield in hand. "I have your shield."

She turned a red head towards him, green war paint against her face. "Ah, good. I've been waiting for this. Are you new here?"

Skjor shifted on his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes on Aela. "I told you, this is the whelp that Vilkas mentioned." Zyn perked up like a dog when he heard Vilkas' name. He mentioned me? What did he say? He was practically bouncing on his feet with the need to ask questions.

"Ah, yes. I heard you gave him quite a thrashing." A smile presented itself on Zyn's lips at her comment.

"Don't let Vilkas catch you saying that." Skjor spoke, heading over to a chair and taking a seat in it.

The huntress then turned to Zyn once more, silver eyes just like the ones Vilkas possesed, on him now. "Do you think you could take on Vilkas in a real fight?"

Zyn stood, his smile now fading. "I don't care for boasting."

"Ah, a man of action." She took a step past him, placing the shield down on a nearby table. "Here, let's have Farkas show you where you'll be resting your head."

Taking a hand, Skjor raised it in the air and called for the Nord. In an instant he came running. "Did you call me?" Zyn glanced over at the man, noticing the exact same silver eyes. He thought little of it, seeing as how the two were brothers.

"Of course we did, icebrain." Aela spoke, her tone harsh. "Show this new blood where the rest of the whelps sleep."

"New blood?" Farkas peered past Aela and to Zyn. "Oh, I remeber you. Come on, follow me." He did as he was told and followed the hulking man out the room. Zyn walked casually behind him, his body not as interesting as his brothers. His eyes drifted around as they walked, catching sight of a man sitting in a chair, a book in hand, eyes looking bored. A smile was now on Zyn's lips.

He stared at those beautiful silver eyes as they walked past, turning his head so he could continue to look. He was completely drowning out everything Farkas was saying, nothing but those pale eyes attracting his attention. The Nord noticed this and watched as Zyn's eyes stayed directed towards his brother. Taking note that his attention was no longer on himself, Farkas silently snuck away, well, as silently as a hulking nord in heavy armour could. He bumped into a table as he tried to squeeze past the unmoving Zyn, tripping slightly, though none of it seemed to rouse him from what he was staring so intently at.

Shrugging, Farkas made his way back to his quarters, leaving Zyn standing in the doorway with his gaze locked. Vilkas could sense a presence upon him and slowly lifted his head, his beautiful eyes meeting ones that looked way too familiar. "What do you want, whelp?"


	2. Blood and Blades

**So, this is the second chapter. Yay! It's not as long as the first, but I hope you'll enjoy. Skyrim does not belong to me in any way.**

* * *

The clash of steel of could be heard echoing upwards from Jorrvaskr, rising high and sending sparks flying. "Good move! You aren't that bad with a blade." Farkaspanted, holding his sword in front of himself.

"I much rather prefer my fists though!" Zyn called, rushing at him only to have his blow blocked by the other's blade. He quickly jumped back and held it out in front of his body, the sweat on his palms making it harder to hold onto.

Just as their metal crashed again, the heavy wooden doors to the mead hall opened up, Vilkas stepping out into the shade with his eyes upon them. "You! Whelp!" Zyn quickly put up his sword to block Farkas' blow, placing the point down in the dirt and turning a blonde head to the Nord that had called his name. "Go fetch my sword."

"Oh, come on brother. You have two good legs. Can't you retrieve it yourself?" Vilkas shot a glare at Farkas, the sun beating down on his siblings head. "Yeah, come on Vilkas." Zyn whined, mocking him with a smirk on his face. "No." Vilkas answered sternly, turning from the both of them and slamming the doors shut behind himself.

Farkas brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck, kicking the dirt below. "He seems angry."

Zyn squinted as the sun hit him in the eyes, turning a smiling face to Farkas. "But isn't he always like that?" He tossed his sword at his sparring partner, the Nord catching it by the hilt. "Ah, it's fine. I don't mind fetching it for him." He made his way up the steps of the Skyforge, finding Earlund bent over the same grindstone where he had left him. "I came for Vilkas' sword." Zyn panted, as his heartbeat began to slow.

Earlund pointed off near the forge where it lay leaning against it. He grabbed it and hurried down the steps, making his way into the mead hall and walking up to Vilkas. The smaller man didn't even flinch when he embedded the blade into the wood next to him, sending splinters flying about. "This sharp enough for you?"

Vilkas glanced up from the book he was reading, the same one yesterday, and ran two fingers against the sharpened blade. He pulled them back to reveal the smallest bit of blood stained against his digits. It had to be the day his gauntlets were being fixed.

Zyn crouched in front of him and immediately took Vilkas' hand in his, his rough palm running against a smooth one. "You always keep them gloved." He rubbed his thumb lightly against the other Nords palm. Vilkas thought Zyn's hands felt like sandpaper. He tried to pull his hands away from the other's but the taller Nord kept it in place, his grip firm and rough. "You're angered. More so than usual." He slowly brought Vilkas' hand up to his mouth, taking the two bleeding fingers and slipping them between his lips.

Vilkas jumped slightly but didn't pull away. If it had been anyone else, their blood would be spilled by now. But not this man. He adored the sight of such a large man, one he was growing to hate, bowing before him, kneeling at his feet. Vilkas felt like royalty. He stared down his nose at Zyn, resting his head against his fist. "Perhaps." He answered as he felt Zyn's tongue run over a fingernail.

"It's because of our fight yesterday? You know I was barely trying." He placed the other's fingers back into his mouth and sucked on them lightly, licking them as he continued to hold roughly onto Vilkas' hand.

The other traced Zyn's lips, now beginning to move his fingers around in the taller's mouth. "You got lucky. Don't expect it to happen again." His eyes, to Zyn's dismay, were not looking into his, but instead were focused solely on his mouth. He stared, almost enchanted by the movements Zyn's mouth was making around his two fingers.

"How does a rematch sound? Tonight. We'll see if you can beat me this time." Vilkas didn't answer, all of his attention on the speaker's lips, his tongue rolling over them and glazing his fingers. Realization struck him like a bottle of mead would an elf. He suddenly ripped his hand from Zyn's grip and stood up to his feet, glaring down at him with those silver eyes the other loved so much.

Without a word, he stomped downstairs and into the living quarters, slamming the doors behind himself as Zyn got up to his feet.

Night came around quickly, the sun fading and the moon risin to take it's position. Zyn strolled casually outside, a light breeze kicking up and blowing his hair to the side. He grumbled at his pesky locks and moved them behind his ear, stepping out towards the yard with bare feet. He peered around at the dummies that were set up, his eyes moving slowly over the swords and tables.

Quickly, he blocked the unseen fist to his right, flipping Vilkas around and pinning his arm behind his back. He pushed the smaller forward, causing him to stumble on his feet and quickly turn to face his adversary. "So you came?" Zyn exlaimed, putting his arms out to his sides and taking a step forward.

Vilkas kept his glare towards the man standing in front of him, placing his fist up in front of himself and saying, "I'm not one to back away from a challenge."

Zyn raised his eyebrows at the other Nord's words. "So you heard what I said? Funny, I thought you were too busy focusing on my mouth." He taunted, licking his upper lip.

Vilkas' scowl increased and he rushed towards Zyn, punching at his head only to have the other dodge. He was smacked in the side of the temple by a worn fist, sending his head snapping backwards like a ragdoll. "Ouch. Sorry if my blows are a little strong. I haven't sparred with anybody in a while and-" Zyn's sentence was immediately cut short when Vilkas' fist slammed into his chin, causing him to bite down harshly on his tongue.

The large Nord stumbled backwards and held his jaw in his hand, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. He spit it to the side as Vilkas smirked forward at him. "Maybe that wound will keep you quiet, huh?"

Zyn clicked his jaw to the side as he moved his injured tongue around in his mouth. "I'll try to remember that." With a shout he rushed at Vilkas. Fists forward, their fight could begin.

It had been about an hour that the two were out there, bloodied noses and busted lips shared on their features. Vilkas quickly dodged one of Zyn's blows, their prolonged battle leaving the both of them winded. A curious smirk was present on the Companion's lips as he stared focused forward. "Your knuckles, they must be hurting by now."

A self superior smile was now on his opponents lips. "And yours? How unfair of you it is to wear armour." Zyn shifted on his feet as the two stood at a standstill, both trying to catch their lost breath.

"How foolish of you **not** to wear armour." Vilkas panted, the blood in his mouth tingling his tastebuds.

"My body is my armour. There is no need." The conversation ended quickly as Vilkas shot his body towards Zyn, fist clenched and aiming for his nose. His opponent immediately ducked backwards, avoiding his swing by a matter of inches and quickly correcting himself.

Once up straight, Zyn sent his fist flying for Vilkas' nose, positive it would be the one to draw this fight to an end. Vilkas caught the blow out of the corner of his eye, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge it in time. The two of them were at their breaking points. One more hit would finish the fight and Vilkas couldn't let it be Zyn's. Not his. Not a new blood's. He knew it was cheating, but why not?

Closing his eyes and breathing in deep, he called upon the beast that laid dormant inside himself, his pupils changing to thin slits and his eyes going from a pale silver to a glowing gold. In a flash, he was gone, his body ducking downwards beneath Zyn before the other had even realised he was gone.

He brought his palm up, slamming it into Zyn's chin and actually knocking the large Nord on his back, small ribbons of blood flying from his mouth and spilling to the dirt below. He immediately sat up, taking his jaw in his hand and rubbing it with his fingers. "I get it, I talk too much. You don't have to break my jaw because of it." A tired look was in Vilkas' eyes as he lent a hand to the fallen man. "Beaten by my own attack **and **helped up by the enemy. I must be a disgrace." He reached a hand up to Vilkas' arm, only to pass his ungloved palm and grab onto his wrist.

Zyn pulled the other man down roughly. Taking his other hand, he placed it to the back of his head and pressed his lips forcibly to Vilkas', slipping his injured tongue into the other's bloodied mouth. Vilkas tried to pull away, but Zyn kept him in place with his hands, swirling his tongue around in his mouth as he pressed harder into the unexpected kiss.

Vilkas continued to struggle as Zyn kept him in place, embarrassment, surprise, and an entire clutter of emotions and reactions rushing through him, anger being the strongest. He gripped Zyn's rough palm in his as his mouth was invaded by the other, blood rushing to his cheeks and heat running through his body.

Zyn could feel the other's struggling lessen, his hand easing on the back of his head as the other loosened its grip. He lightened up on the forcefulness of the kiss, lessening the amount of tongue he was using and the roughness of his lips. He didn't expect it really, but he could feel Vilkas pressing into it with him, his lips moving against his, his tongue moving as well.

Zyn stopped the smile that wanted to bubble to the surface when Vilkas placed a hand to his pants, gripping them tightly as he kissed back. Zyn hated how it had to end so soon, but what if Vilkas came to his senses again, like he had done when he was sucking on his fingers? He didn't want him to be angered once more. He parted the kiss and stood up without a word, his hand going limp in Vilkas' as he turned and walked towards the mead hall. "It was fun Vilkas. We should maybe do it again tomorrow." His fingers slipped from the others as Vilkas stared, confused with glazed eyes. He made his way silently into the mead hall, leaving Vilkas, alone with only the other's blood on his lips to accompany him.


	3. We think the same, you and I

**This is my third chapter. Hope you all enjoy. :D The Elder Scrolls are not mine.**

* * *

"That'll teach those bandits." Farkas spoke with a smile as he handed Zyn the amount of gold he had earned from doing his latest job.

Zyn took it from his hand and tucked it away into his belt. "Ah, Farkas..." He stopped the Nord from moving back to his quarters, a rough hand on his armoured shoulder.

"Need something?" Farkas questioned as he turned back to Zyn.

"Have you noticed anything... Strange, about Vilkas?"

Farkas gave him a look and shifted on his feet, placing a large hand to his hip. "Strange? Like how?"

Zyn shrugged and tried to seem as casual as possible, though Farkas was easily fooled. "Nothing much. I'd say, maybe, where his eyes usually look or the way he acts around other people, males mostly." Farkas kept the same look he had towards everyone. Nothing. Just nothing.

"No." His answer was short and simple. Easy to understand.

"That's it...? No? Nothing at all?"

"No." Farkas answered again.

"Then what about his eyes? Have you ever seen them change? From a silver to a yellow?"

"No." Farkas answered once more. Zyn nodded and moved his hand from Farkas' shoulder as he walked with the large Nord back to his quarters.

"That is an amulet of Mara, is it not?" He paused when he heard these words spoken by soft lips, a sweet voice accompanying them that was muffled by the walls. It was Ria's.

"It is." Answered the man she was talking to, a heavy Nordic accent painting his tongue. This was Vilkas. He seemed preoccupied with something else. Zyn quickly ducked against a wall and continued to listen. He wasn't one for eavesdropping, but when it involved his Vilkas...

"I myself have one too." He didn't answer her this time. Zyn could hear the shifting of clothing as what sounded like metal clinking. "A man like yourself is not married yet?" She questioned as a small gasp was let from between her lips. He continued to ignore her as the rustling of clothes increased, as did the two companions breathing. "Vilkas..." Ria continued to pester.

"Will you just shut up. I'm not looking to marry you." Zyn could hear another gasp let out as more friction was heard.

"Vilkas, that hurts." He could hear her complain.

"Just shut up." Zyn heard a struggle happening that was quickly ended with a loud smack. A moment of silence passed and Ria appeared in the doorway, hair mussed and clothing hanging on her body loosely. She had tears in her eyes as she hurried away from the Companion's quarters and back to her own. Zyn watched her until she was gone from his vision, turning his head and stepping forward to peer into the open doorway at Vilkas. He had his head in his hands, armour no longer on his body, clothing hanging just as Ria's was.

Vilkas sensed the other's presence and lifted his head, a glare immediately coming to his beautiful features at the sight of the other Nord. He quickly stood up to his feet and grabbed the two doors, shutting them in Zyn's face and hurrying back over to his bed. He collapsed onto it, his eyes closing, his mind on something he wished it wasn't. Something that just wouldn't go away.

The dark of night was on Vilkas' face as he made his way out into the yard, his eyes flitting around for any sign of another. He didn't know why he felt compelled to bring himself out here, but he just couldn't get it off his mind. He placed a gloved finger to his face, the cuts dried up but still being extremely sore. He stood for what felt like an hour, though it was only a few minutes, waiting for... Well, he didn't know exactly what he was waiting for. Confirmation? Another fight? Or maybe just the one he couldn't get his mind off of. He waited a few more minutes before his patience had worn thin. "This is stupid!" He shouted angrily as he turned back to Jorrvaskr.

"You're pretty cute when you're angry." He turned to the other Nord's low voice, his anger only wanting to increase.

"Shut up." He spoke as he jogged over to him, his body leaning up against the side of the overturned ship. Zyn just laughed at him, uncrossing his arms and holding them at his sides. "What are you doing out here?" He questioned, standing in front of the other Nord and looking up to meet his eyes.

"I could ask you the same question. I might even get the same answer." Vilkas gave him a curious look as Zyn bent forward to meet his gaze. "I came here to see you." Vilkas would have said something if not for his body being pulled back into a forced kiss. He quickly pushed against Zyn's chest, ripping his lips from the other with the same glare on his face.

"What are you doing?" He questioned, putting a hand to his mouth. Zyn advanced forward, his face inches from Vilkas'.

"Continuing what we started yesterday." He tried to kiss him again, but Vilkas moved his head out of the way.

"You mean what you started."

"And you gladly took a part in." Vilkas went quiet when Zyn said this. He couldn't have kissed Zyn back, could he? It was just his imagination, right? He started to kiss Vilkas again, but he denied him once more, his hands pressed against his chest.

"Stop. Stop." Zyn ignored him and continued to advance. "Zyn, stop-"

"I heard you with Ria." Vilkas stopped his struggling and looked up at Zyn, his glare only increasing. "Now tell me, Vilkas. You aren't spoken for, are you?" He continued to stare at Zyn, his eyes now focused on the brown ones he hated so much. He didn't remove his gaze from Zyn when he placed a curled knuckle under his chin, a smirk spreading to the largers lips. "I know you aren't, Vilkas." He ran a silent hand from the smallers chin and down to his neck, tracing his jugular and finally coming to a rest at the collar of his armour. Zyn tugged at the chain of the necklace, pulling the pendant from Vilkas' armour and hanging it in front of his face. "You wear this, yet you aren't married. Why is that?" Vilkas kept quiet. "Such a cute thing like Ria. You'd expect her to have a suitor by now. Same goes for you?" He inched his face closer to Vilkas', the smaller tilting his head away but keeping his glare. "I've seen the way she looks at you. With a smile and a girlish blush. And you. Uninterested. Bored. You keep the same look for everyone, you're brother not included... You know what I think?"

"I don't care what you think." Vilkas finally spoke, the hate in his voice easily heard.

"I think you fancy the company of men much more than you do women." At these words, Vilkas immediately shoved Zyn away, pushing him hard against the wall and glaring with silver irises.

"You should watch your accusations whelp!" He began to turn away from him but was pulled against the wall, Zyn and him switching positions only to have a blade pulled to the larger's throat.

Zyn swallowed against the cold metal and held his arms in the air. "Vilkas, calm down. Listen to me." The other Nord let out a guttural growl, one that sounded more animalistic than human. "Look see, I'm not touching you, my hands are at my sides. I just need you to listen."

"I don't care to hear what you have to say." Zyn shifted on his feet and kept his gaze, only breaking it to glance down at the blade to his throat.

"Please, Vilkas. Just hear me out." The smaller Nord hesitantly lowered his blade, moving it from Zyn's throat but keeping it at his side. "Now listen. I heard you with Ria. I've seen the way you look at everyone. And you did kiss me back." Vilkas' eyes widened underneath his glare, an unwanted and unneeded, troublesome smirk finding its way onto onto Zyn's lips. He immediately swallowed it once he realized he was smiling, shaking his head. "I honestly think you prefer men, Vilkas. I'm being serious."

"How in oblivion would you know what I think?" Vilkas shifted on his feet, raising the tip of the dagger to point at Zyn's neck.

"Because, Vilkas, we have the same mind. We think alike, you and I." Vilkas gave him a shady eye and Zyn shook his head again. "I mean we think alike in the ways of those we prefer." He began to slowly lower his arms, his brown eyes glancing to the unmoving blade then back to Vilkas. He inched his fingers to the other Nords hands, taking them in his and pulling each gloved finger from the blade one by one. "Now allow me to make a deal with you, Vilkas." The larger now held the blade in his hands, taking it and throwing it behind the both of them. "Let me kiss you." He could see the anger rising in the smallers eyes and quickly put his hands up again. "Just once! Only once and my hands will be here the entire time." Vilkas didn't answer so Zyn took the risk and inched his face closer. The other didn't appear to be leaning away so he got even closer, pressing his lips lightly to the smallers. After a moment, he pulled away, his eyes looking to the pale ones that sat in front of him, now staring down at his feet. "Well?"

Hesitantly, those pale eyes rose, meeting his with an almost pleading look. Zyn was surprised by Vilkas, the look in his eyes, the lack of a struggle. It seemed the other wanted it just as much as him. Again, they repeated the act, pressing harder, their lips moving against each others. Vilkas could feel Zyn's hands rise, resting on his armoured hips and wishing desperately that he wasn't wearing it. "So what's... This... Deal...?" Vilkas spoke suddenly between kisses, his hands now resting against Zyn's arms.

"Deal?" Zyn questioned, confused when Vilkas pushed him away.

"Deal... You said we'd make a deal." A deal? Wasn't the kiss the deal? Zyn brought a hand and scratched his head, letting out a very Farkas sounding uuuhhh. He noticed the suspicion quickly rising, holding Vilkas in place as a nervous smile presented itself on his face and a fast idea popped into his mind.

"Think of this as training Vilkas." He smiled at the smallers confusion. "No strings attached, just..." He ran a hand down Vilkas' neck, an obvious shudder being held in by the armoured body. "Training." And why not? Zyn obviously wasn't looking for anything long term. Nor was Vilkas. Why not have a little fun with him?

Vilkas stared down at the ground, pondering over Zyn's words. "Deal. But we go at my pace, alright?" Zyn nodded. Taking things slow, that was no problem for Zyn. He wasn't one to take advantage of another, at least not of anything really serious. A stolen kiss or two was nothing, but he would never force another person to lay with him. Not without their consent.

Zyn could feel his body pulled into a kiss by Vilkas, loving that it was the smaller leading now. He wrapped his arms around Vilkas, leaning him up against the wall and snaking his tongue between the others lips. Zyn wasn't sure, but with the savage kiss Vilkas was giving him, he might just get what he was looking for sooner than he expected.


	4. Honour

**Yay! Chapter 4 finally out. Sorry, it took me a while. I've been kind of preoccupied by things. Anyway, ejoy! Skyrim does not belong to me in any way. **

* * *

Zyn yawned as he walked the living quarters of Jorrvaskr, stretching after another night alone. It seemed his prediction was completely wrong last night. Vilkas, did not, in fact, sleep with him. Instead, after what felt like an hour long makeout session, he retired to his quarters, leaving Zyn alone with only himself to hold. But he couldn't blame him. Vilkas was just now coming to terms with himself and if he needed some time to get used to it, he needed some time. Zyn sighed as he tapped his foot against Farkas' door, his hands on his hips, a slight annoyance with having to wake up today.

Farkas called for him to come in, Zyn opening the door and standing before the man sitting in front of him. "I'm looking for work." He spoke boredly, his eyes drifting around the room.

"Actually Zyn, Skjor was looking for you, earlier." Zyn raised an eyebrow at Farkas.

"What does he want?" The Nord questioned, placing a hand to his hip.

"Don't know, he just said he needed to talk to you before you do anything else." Zyn left the room scratching his head. Skjor and him barely knew each other, so why would he wish to talk? He made his way up to the mead hall, finding the large Nord positioned in a chair.

"You wanted to see me?" Zyn questioned, standing in front of the other.

"I did. Your time, it seems, has come." Zyn's heart immediately jumped when Skjor said this. Time? His time had come? Did he mean death? Did he do something wrong? Oh Gods, maybe it was Vilkas? A million thoughts were running through Zyn's head at the moment, a chill starting up at the base of his spine and slithering up to his neck making the hairs stand on end.

"What... What do you mean?" Zyn finally choked up the nerve to ask. He was afraid of the answer.

"Last week a scholar came to us. He said he knew where we would find another fragment of Wuuthrad." A loud sigh was released, startling the half blind Nord. Zyn was relieved to hear he wasn't going to be killed. Skjor ignored Zyn's strange behavior and continued talking. "He seemed a fool to me, but if he's right, the honour of the companions demands we seek it out." A thought crept into Zyn's head just then. Honour? Such a strong word was spoken by this order about a million times since he joined. Just what did it mean? Not the word itself, but what did it mean to them? Sure they went around helping others, like some sort of fighting guild, but what exactly did the Companions do? It seemed as though they were hiding something much greater than he could guess upon.

He let his attention fall back to Skjor, asking "Just what does this have to do with me?"

"This is a simple errand, but the time is right for it to be your Trial. Carry yourself with honour, and you'll become a true companion." And there it was again. Honour. That damned word. "Farkas will be your Shield-Sibling on this venture, whelp. He'll answer any questions you have. Try not to disappoint. Or to get him killed." He watched the large Nord rise from his chair, making his way away from Zyn.

He found his way back down into the living quarters and to Farkas. "I hope you've readied yourself." Farkas fiddled with his armour, looking up to meet Zyn's gaze.

"You're going to be my Shield-Brother, right?" Zyn asked with a smile on his face, glad that it was a friend and not someone like Njada, who he had nicknamed Nordberry, for no particular reason other than that he couldn't remember her name.

"So I'm told. Let's see if you impress." Farkas joked, making his way out the door of the living quarters.

"So, why did Skjor call this my Trial?" Zyn questioned glancing at the Nord walking next to him.

"I watch you to make sure you are honourable."

"And what does it mean to have honour?" Oddly enough, Farkas didn't have to think about this one.

"If you are honourable and strong, then I can call you brother." Zyn didn't seem pleased with this answer. Oh, butof course it had to be simple. He was asking Farkas after all.

The sun had already begun to set when they finally reached Dustman's Cairn, the old crypt spiraling down with stone stairs to meet an equally thick looking stone door. Zyn awed at the amount of cobwebs that coated the insides and the intricate carvings that were done on almost all of the stoneworks. "Looks like someone's been digging here. And recently." Caution was heavy now as the two stepped quietly through the stone halls, their boots unwantedly clunking against the echoing floors as an eerie wind blew through the tunnels.

Zyn couldn't deny the shudder that stung through his body upon the sight of the corpse lying in front of them. Not freshly dead, but long, long dead. It's skin hollow and pale, limbs crunching and stuck up close to its body. "Be careful around the burial stones. I don't want to have to haul you back to Jorrvaskr on my back." Farkas whispered, keeping his voice quiet to not bounce around the crypt.

"Even if you had to I doubt you'd be able." Zyn commented nervously, not liking being so far underground.

Farkas snorted and turned from him. "I wouldn't be so sure." Zyn silently turned the other way, the darkness of the tunnels obscuring his vision. He squinted in the lack of light, his hands held in fists at his sides, his stance ready for an attack. He honestly didn't expect it to rise. Before he could react, Farkas had already lobbed the head off the drougr that rose up from its burial, silently creeping up behind the blonde Nord. Zyn let out a less than manly scream.

"It moved! They shouldn't be moving!" Zyn panicked, kicking its headless body with his armoured foot.

Farkas rolled his eyes and propped his sword on his shoulder. "Who cares. Just watch out next time. I really don't want to carry you back."

Zyn swallowed, watching the rotted corpse as the two companions continued to creep forward. If there was one thing Zyn couldn't do, it was dead things.

Drougr after drougr, corpse after corpse, left Zyn in a more than sorry state. "Farkas..." He whined, obviously nervous about being even further into the crypt. "Why are we stopping?" The other Nord ignored him, instead staring at a few carvings set against a stone seat. Zyn stuck out his bottom lip and walked cautiously forward, his eyes scanning over the room and finding a single curious lever. Of course he pulled it and of course he immediately regretted it.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into. No worries. Just sit tight. I'll find the release." Farkas came walking up to him, speaking from behind bars. Zyn had an almost pitiful look on his face. Pity quickly turned to angered concern at the sight of those behind Farkas.

"Its time to die, dog!" One of the opponents yelled as the six of them circled around him, silver blades pointed towards his throat.

"We knew you'd be coming here." Another shouted.

"Which one is that?" A woman asked, her blade pointed forward.

"Doesn't matter. He wears that armour, he dies." Answered the one that had called him a dog.

The woman who had asked the question smirked as she advanced with her group. "Killing you will make for an excellent story."

"None of you will be alive to tell it." Farkas spoke with a glare, a wicked smirk spreading to his lips. What happened next was like something out of a nightmare. Zyn stared in shock as black hairs began to sprout up from the cracks in Farkas' armour. His limbs began to grow as the metal sunk into his body, engulfed by the fur and no longer present. With his transformation complete, Farkas now stood at a great seven feet, his wolf like head rearing back and howling up at the ceiling. His long claws tore through each enemy quickly, shredding their armour and sending pieces of them flying about the room and splattering against the bars of the cage.

Zyn was at a complete loss for words, his eyes focused on the yellow ones set against a furred maw. He kept his eyes on them until they disappeared behind the wall the adversaries appeared from. Soon the cage bars were lifted and Zyn was free, stumbling forward on stoned legs. "I hope I didn't scare you." Farkas commented, appearing from behind the wall.

"What was that?" Zyn asked, his eyes focused on Farkas' form, no longer full of fur and death.

"It's a blessing given to some of us. We can be like wild beasts. Fearsome." As usual, Farkas' answer was way too simple.

"Let me guess, you're going to make me into a werewolf?"

"Oh no. Only the Circle have the beastblood. Prove your honour to be a Companion. 'Eyes on the prey, not the horizon.' We should keep moving. Still the drougr to worry about." And just like that, Zyn's question had been answered. That was what they meant by honour.


	5. The secret of the underforge

**Hey! This is the fifth chapter! I'm actually getting things uploaded lately. :) Enjoy! The Elder Scrolls series don't belong to me in any sort of way.**

* * *

Finding the fragment of Wuuthrad was easy. Farkas and Zyn had only to cut through a couple dozen of drougr to get to it, but so what? They got the fragment didn't they? Zyn didn't think so. He would have rather been questioning what honour meant his entire life than have had to deal with so many corpses.

Still holding onto the fragment and just arriving back at Jorrvaskr, Zyn was in an awful mood as Vilkas lead him out into the yard. "Can I rest? Please? I just got back and I'm not in the mood for-"

"It's nothing like that. Quiet yourself whelp or I will do it for you." And of course Vilkas was in the same bad mood he always was. Zyn let out a sigh and dragged his feet behind himself as he followed the smaller man, opening the large wooden doors to the yard and definitely not expecting the semicircle of others to be waiting for him.

"What's this?" He questioned as Vilkas led him to the semicircle, a light smile finding its way onto the smaller's lips. The half circle consisted of a stone faced Farkas, a proud looking Aela and Skjor, and a smiling Vilkas and Kodlak in the center. He watched the old man raise his arms out to his sides, his eyes scanning over the others.

"Brothers and sisters of the Circle, today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold." Zyn felt a pang of joy move through him, a slight embarrassment accompanying it. "This man has endured, has challenged, and has shown his valor. Who will speak for him?"

Farkas immediately stepped forward. "I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us."

"Would you raise your shield in his defense?" Kodlak had his knowing eyes on Farkas now.

"I would stand at his back, that the world might never overtake us." That wasn't one of Zyn's favourite lines. It made him feel like he was getting married.

"And would you raise your sword in his honour?"

"Its stands ready to meet the blood of his foes."

"And would you raise a mug in his name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in his stories." And another line Zyn didn't like. The last thing he wanted to hear was Farkas singing.

"Then the judgement of the Circle is complete. His heart beats with fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call." At the last line, the other four Companions all spoke in unison, it shall be so. Zyn had a grin on his face as the others left, earning a proud smile from Aela, an awkward pat on the shoulder from Farkas, and an ungloved, soft hand brushed against his by Vilkas. "Well, boy, you're one of us now. I trust you won't dissapoint." After Kodlak had gone, Zyn immediately hurried himself to Vilkas' quarters, finding the smaller man sitting on his bed with one boot off, the other halfway there.

"Getting ready for me?" Zyn joked as he flopped down onto the bed next to him.

Vilkas pushed the large man away with an ungloved hand, pulling his boot from his foot with a tug and chucking it across the room. "Why are you in my room?" Vilkas questioned, sitting back on his hands as he stared down at Zyn.

"I thought you deserved some company." He propped himself up on his forearm as he leaned closer to the other Nord, his blonde locks falling in front of his eyes as he exhaled against his ear. "And I might deserve a little treat..." Vilkas trembled and inched away from Zyn, the breath against his ear sending shivers down his spine and a slight tickle to move down his neck.

After thinking it over for a second, he ordered Zyn to close the door. Zyn of course did as he was told and quickly hurried back over to Vilkas, taking his lips as he fell back onto the bed with him. The smaller Nord gladly opened up his mouth for the larger's tongue to slip inside, dancing around and melting with his own. Zyn could feel Vilkas' hands roaming over his back, sliding under his shirt to ghost soft hands over his skin. Vilkas, in turn, could feel Zyn's hands pulling at the straps of his armour, immediately stopping him when he got one of them undone. "Zyn, don't..." The blonde man immediately halted his actions when Vilkas ordered him too, obeying his superior.

"You don't think your greaves are feeling a little tight?" Zyn suggested, running his tongue over Vilkas' neck and up his jaw to blow hot air into his ear. Vilkas didn't answer as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, closing his eyes as the rough Nord nibbled on the soft skin of his neck. A knock at the door ceased their actions.

"Brother? Have you seen Zyn?" It was Farkas.

Vilkas looked over to the Nord that was being called, Zyn shaking his head with a grin on his face. "Ah, no." He held back a gasp as Zyn continued to tease the flesh of his neck.

"If you see him, tell him Skjor is looking for him." Zyn raised his head as Farkas' footsteps disappeared down the hall, a smile moving to his lips as he looked down at Vilkas.

"I'm popular." He whispered as he rose from the smaller's body and stood up to his feet. "I'll be back." Zyn left Vilkas to his room, walking down the halls of Jorrvaskr's living quarters and making his way up into the mead hall. He found Skjor sitting by himself in at a chair, a bottle of mead in his hand. "I was told you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I have something special for you." His eyes moved to the large Nord that stood in front of him, the bottle of mead swishing in his hand. His tone changed to a whisper. "But it's not for everyone to hear. Meet me in the underforge in a few minutes." Zyn watched the Nord rise from his seat and head out into the yard, Vilkas appearing behind him.

"What did Skjor need you for?" The larger man jumped at the voice behind him, startled by Vilkas' sudden appearing.

Zyn let out a sigh. "I'm not sure. He asked me to meet him in the underforge in a few minutes." The blonde Nord let his gaze fall to one of the windows, a fresh rain tapping lightly against its surface. "I should go." Before turning from Vilkas, he glanced around the room, finding the others all preoccupied with something. Seeing that no one was looking, he quickly pecked Vilkas against the lips, a mad blush crawling across the smallers face as Zyn ran out the door laughing.

He found Skjor next to the skyforge like he said he would be, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, the rain beating down on him. "Are you prepared?" He asked, having to raise his voice over the wind that was quickly picking up.

"What is this place?" Zyn questioned, glancing over at the entrance to the underforge before turning his gaze back to Skjor.

"Heres all you need to know. Jorrvaskr is the oldest building in Whiterun. The skyforge was here long before it was." Thunder roared in the sky as more rain slapped itself against Zyn's face. "And the underforge taps an ancient magic that is older than men or elves. We bring you here to make you stronger, new blood. Now let's move." Another crash of thunder brought itself screaming down to the earth, Zyn glancing around before he followed the other man into the underforge. His eyes widened at what he found inside.

The entire underforge was built of stone, the ceiling low enough for him to touch. There in the center, stood an altar dish, a werewolf looming over it. The beasts eyes met Zyn's, yellow and glaring, its powerful body swaying on its huge feet. "I'm glad you came. It's been a long time since we've had a heart like yours among our numbers." Zyn slowly walked to the center of the room, not processing a word Skjor was speaking. He kept his eyes on the beast in front of him, its barrel chest heaving, a low growl escaping its throat. "That pitiful ceremony behind the hall does not befit warriors like us. You are due more honour than some calls and feasting." Skjor directed his hand towards the beast in front, their yellow eyes glued to Zyn's. "I would hope you recognize Aela, even in this form. She has agreed to be your forebear." Zyn moved his attention from Aela, the beautiful woman now looking quite ferrell and hungry. "We do this in secret because Kodlak is too busy trying to throw away this great gift we've been granted." Skjor began to walk across the room, towards Aela's side. "He thinks we've been cursed. But we've been blessed. How can something that gives this kind of prowesses be a curse?" Zyn could hear thunder thud in the background, his eyes staring forward at Skjor. "So we take matters into our own hands. To reach the heights of the companions, you must join with us in the shared blood of the wolf." Skjor allowed his tone to drop, his face becoming increasingly serious as he stared forward at Zyn and asked one question. "Are you prepared to join your spirit with the beast world, Zyn?"

Zyn was silent for a moment, glancing over at Aela with his lips parted slightly. He could feel the water dripping from his bangs, falling to tap against the stone ground below. Skjor was giving Zyn a chance to become one of those beasts? One of those monsters? A grin moved over his lips. "I'm ready."

A smile moved to Skjor's as thunder fell. "Very well." He slowly pulled his blade, the metal scraping against the sheath as he brought it into the air, making his way towards Aela. He took the woman's arm in his hand and made a deep cut along it, allowing her blood to drip forth into the altar. Zyn watched it pool up, oozing from her wound until it filled the dish completely. "Drink." Skjor told the Nord, Zyn's eyes staring down at his red reflection. Slowly, he moved a hand towards it, dipping his fingers into the warm red liquid. He submerged both his hands into the dish, bringing them up to his lips as blood flowed down his arms. His fingers tasted of iron as he drank down the blood, the heated liquid squirming down his throat to greet his stomach. He slowly stepped away from the altar, his head beginning to spin now. The room was becoming fuzzy as he tried to focus his eyes forward, his feet feeling shaky and failing to keep him standing. Everything seemed to slow, the beating of his own heart pounding in his head as he listened to it, his vision shaking as his heartbeat increased. The pounding became much more rapid, slamming against his temples as the smell of blood greeted his nose. A burning pain moved through his body, his bones feeling like they were moving inside of himself, his skin feeling like it was going to rip from his body if he moved even the slightest. He let out a scream as he held his head in his hands, his heart beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings in his chest. Everything grew red, his vision staring out at morphed figures of the companions in front of him, Skjor stepping slowly forward. His head felt like it was going to explode as sharp fangs grew from his jaw, his eyes changing from a deep brown to a bright, moonlight yellow. The sidelines of his vision began to grow dark, the darkness slowly taking up his entire mind as he collapsed to it, overtaking him into a new reality where he was no longer the one in control of his being.


	6. Was this Zyn?

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long to upload a new chapter, I've been super busy! Anyway, enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

"Vilkas! Stop him!" The Nord was panting as he ran, Aela's voice ringing through his ears. "Get him out of the city!" The beast brought itself rushing past Vilkas, roaring out into the snow as it headed towards the trees. Vilkas ran close behind, his feet carrying him forward with his quiver rattling on his back. The beast came to a stop in the snow, lifting its head to sniff the chilled air.

"Zyn!" Vilkas shouted at the werewolf, an arrow pointed towards the creature's back. The monster turned its head slightly to glare back at the Nord. It turned around on its feet, its body now facing Vilkas as its chest heaved. Its breath was visible in the air, cold rain slapping against the back of its head as it let out a growl towards Vilkas. "Zyn..." Vilkas started, speaking calmly. "Zyn it's me. It's Vilkas..." The man took a step closer, Zyn tensing up as saliva dripped from a toothy maw. "It's Vilkas, don't you remember...?" Zyn bared his teeth to the other Nord, the hair on his back standing on end as Vilkas took a few steps closer. He calmly placed his bow down in the snow, taking a hand to wipe his wet hair out of his face. "I'm not going to hurt you... It's me, It's Vilkas..." The man repeated, taking a few shy steps closer to the werewolf in front of him. Zyn let out a roar, a warning this time. "It's Vilkas... Please Zyn..." The Nord should have heeded the warning. Not giving the other a chance to react, Zyn quickly brought a claw dragging across Vilkas' chest, knocking the other man a good six feet back. Vilkas landed in the snow with a thud, his armour breaking like a shell around his body and falling to pieces as he attempted to rise. He didn't get very far before Zyn was atop him, breathing moist air through his nose. Vilkas was thankful for the armour he wore. If not for it's hard surface, Zyn would have surely torn him to pieces. He stared up at the beast that stood drooling above him, yellow eyes glaring with nothing but hunger deep, deep inside. He trembled when he felt the beasts tongue glide over his stomach, up to his chest and over his face, saliva chilling his skin against the cold air. This wasn't Zyn, it couldn't be. The man was so gentle, when he wanted to be, so sweet. This beast, drooling above him, it couldn't be the same Zyn. It couldn't...

Vilkas stared deep into those yellow moons above him, captivated by the monster's colour. Was this... Zyn? His blood turned to ice when the beast let its arm rise high in the air, a low growl escaping its throat. It let out a roar when an arrow went flying through it's palm, blood spilling from the wound and splattering against Vilkas' face. The werewolf stumbled back as the silver burnt its palm, smoke rising from the wound as it howled in pain, Aela running up with her bow drawn. "Vilkas! Up on your feet!" She ordered, the companion quickly scrambling up to his feet as the beast continued to wail, blood dripping from the arrow in its palm.

It let out a roar at the two that stood before it, screaming before it ran deeper into the woods. Vilkas went to rush after Zyn, but Aela put up a hand to stop him. "He won't make it much further with that wound. The silver will have him back to normal in no time." Without another word, she ran after the werewolf, Vilkas standing alone as the wind whipped past him, cold rain stinging against his face. That was... Zyn...

It was late the next day when Zyn had awoke, his head pounding and his hand burning. He opened his eyes and was greeted by an angry looking Nordberry sitting in a chair next to him, the woman scoffing when she saw that he was awake. "Look at you. Pitiful. To be taken down by a few lowly bandits." She rose from the chair she was sitting in and stretched her legs. "You're a disgrace." He watched her leave the room, slowly rising to his feet and inspecting the wound that was placed on his hand. It was tender and still hurt up to his forearm.

"What happened?" he asked himself quietly, rising up to his feet and peering around the living quarters. He remembered something happening, but what was it? Skjor had asked him to do something, right? Something happened last night, right? He shook his head as he strolled a bit clumsily down the halls of the living quarters, making his way to where he knew Vilkas would be.

Without knocking, he opened up the two doors that led to his room, finding the Nord sitting on his bed, the same book he seemed to be reading all the time, in hand. He raised his head to greet the intruder with a glare, his glare dying as he saw who it was. "Zyn..." The man spoke breathily, quickly hopping from his bed to rush up to the blonde Nord. Zyn shut the doors with a smile on his face, his smile growing wider when Vilkas pulled him into a hug.

"What's gotten into you?" Zyn questioned, holding the man for a few more seconds before he pulled away. "What happened?"

Vilkas stared, confused eyes looking up at Zyn. "You don't remember?" Zyn shook his head. "They made you a werewolf, Zyn. Aela and Skjor." The blonde man's eyes stayed unmoved, his gaze staring down at Vilkas'.

"So we didn't do anything last night. You and I?"

Vilkas' face was red. "No!" He quickly turned from Zyn, crossing his arms over his chest as he made his way back to his bed. "And here I was, worrying over you. I feel like a fool."

A smirk presented itself on Zyn's face. "Wait, wait, wait, you were... Worried about me?"

Vilkas' usual glare returned at the sight of Zyn's usual smirk. "No." He quickly defended, a bit of a blush on his cheeks.

"You were, weren't you?" Zyn walked up to him on the bed, crawling onto it as he continued to tease the other man.

"So what if I was..." Vilkas spoke shyly, glancing over at Zyn's brown eyes. His smirk was gone, replaced by a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Vilkas." The smaller Nord's eyes widened with surprise as he was lightly pushed back on the bed. Had Zyn just thanked him? Actually thanked him? His thoughts were interrupted by Zyn's lips against his, any tension the man was holding immediately sinking back into his body. "You're not wearing your armour." Zyn spoke quietly, moving down to rest his lips against his neck. "Why is that?"

Vilkas' body trembled against Zyn's, his arms moving up to rest against his back. "It's being repaired." He felt a hand placed against his stomach, rough fingers pressing against his clothing. "What all do you remember, Zyn?" Vilkas questioned, the blonde Nord rising from his neck to look down at him.

"Well..." He slid the hand that was on his stomach, under his shirt, lightly grazing Vilkas' abs. He slowly brought the shirt rising up, keeping his gaze locked with Vilkas' to see if this was alright. The man wasn't protesting. He brought the shirt rising up over his head, dropping it lightly to the floor below as he gazed down at the man beneath him. "I remember this." Vilkas' cheeks were burning as Zyn brought his tongue gliding over his stomach, licking up his torso. He stopped at Vilkas' chest, lightly kissing one of the little rose buds that sat against it. Slowly, he brought it into his mouth, glancing up to meet Vilkas' eyes as he suckled on it lightly.

The smaller Nord brought a hand up to cover his mouth, closing his eyes tight. His body was trembling beneath Zyn's, his head quickly becoming dizzy. It hadn't lasted long before the large Nord had risen from his chest, hovering above him as his hair dangled in front of his eyes. And all Vilkas could see was that night. Those yellow orbs glaring at him, saliva dripping between sharp teeth. "Zyn..." He spoke quietly, pulling the other man down into a hug. "I want you to do it..."

Zyn couldn't hide the surprise that went blaring on his face. "Vilkas..."

"I want you to do it until I can't think straight anymore... Please..." The larger man's surprise was now replaced with a slight concern. He rose up from the hug to stare down at the panting body beneath him.

"It's going to hurt." He warned.

Vilkas nodded. "I know this."

"You might not like it."

Again, Vilkas nodded. "I know these things, Zyn." He raised a hand to place it against the other man's face, a light blush crawling across the larger's cheeks. "But I want to do this... With you..."


	7. I told you to do it, so do it!

**Yay, another chapter! I just want to say, I really appreciate all the reviews I receive from you all. Makes me smile. :) Anyway, chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tell me Vilkas, just how many times have you done this with a woman?" Zyn asked as he fitted the younger man into his mouth, Vilkas holding back his voice as a shudder went up his spine. Zyn hadn't hesitated in stripping them both down to their bare skin, positioning himself to crouch in front of the other, already finding a blushing Vilkas rock hard.

The younger nord let out a shaking breath as Zyn's tongue moved, head bobbing. "A few times... Though, it is different now..."

"How so?" Zyn asked as he removed his lips with a smack, licking up Vilkas' member before taking it back into his mouth.

"They were all so gentle... You're..." Vilkas felt the other man suck harder, his back teeth catching him. "Ah, you're rough...!" Zyn once again removed himself from Vilkas, sheepishly rubbing a hand to the back of his head.

"Apologies..." He mumbled, staring up at the younger. And again those damned eyes still met his, the same yellow orbs that belonged to that beast. He watched Zyn go to take him into his mouth once more. All the younger saw was a set of razor sharp teeth.

"Wait, wait!" Vilkas scrambled to stop the other, Zyn pausing with his mouth open, tongue hanging out awkwardly.

"Whah?" He asked, voice slurred with his tongue outside his mouth.

Vilkas' eyes found the wall. "Put... Put it in..." He told the other, once again scrambling to stop Zyn as he attempted to place Vilkas' member back into his mouth. "No! Not there...!"

"Then where?" Zyn asked with a slight burn to his tone. Vilkas hadn't answered, the floor seeming the most interesting thing in the world. A smirk found Zyn's lips as he rose from the ground, lightly shoving Vilkas back onto the bed and crawling atop. "Come now, Vilkas. If you do not tell me where, I'll haven't the slightest clue what you mean." Laughter laced his tone. Again Vilkas refused. "Come now, Vilkas. Speak up."

The younger kept his eyes to the wall as he spoke, red raging across his face. "Put it... Put it... In me..." He mumbled, closing his eyes in embarrassment. He felt a finger touch his lips, pushing past to swirl around in his mouth. He quickly opened his eyes, seeing nothing but claws on furry fingers. "Stop!" He shouted at the other, Zyn quickly regaining his hand as he stared down at Vilkas, a look of concern in his eye. Vilkas again caught the glimpse of claws, eyes focused on the bandages that were wrapped around Zyn's hand. "I haven't asked you to do this. I only asked for it inside of me."

"But, Vilkas. It will hurt you more if we don't. I don't wish to-"

"I don't care if it hurts, Zyn, just do it." The younger snapped, hurt shining bright in Zyn's eyes. His hurt looked darkened as a bit of a glare found his brow, becoming more aggressive as he pushed a palm to Vilkas' forehead, a bit of a panic now running through the younger. "W-Wait, Zyn..." Vilkas tensed when he felt the other man spread apart his legs and position himself against his entrance. "Zyn, stop-" Vilkas' eyes widened as his body tensed, feeling a stretching pain run right up along his spine. He could feel a heat deep inside himself, mind going blank as any breath failed to enter his lungs. Then came the second thrust. That snapped him back into reality, the man pushing his hands against Zyn's shoulders as tears welled in his eyes. "Zyn!" He could feel the other man jam himself up against his stomach, the pain not ceasing as each and every thrust was harder than the last. "Zyn!" Vilkas arched his back as Zyn hit a spot that seemed to sit deep inside, a gasp escaping his lips as the tip of the other man's member pushed against it. Any ounce of pain quickly turned to pleasure as the spot continued to be teased, Vilkas now a quaking puddle beneath the other. Words failed to leave his lips, the only noise escaping him being lust filled moans. The pounding in his head increased as he clawed into the other's back, his heart beating madly in his chest. He could hear the bed hitting the back wall as Zyn brought up a hand to cover his mouth, Vilkas' eyes shut tight as sweat poured down his body.

"Shhh, not so loud..." Zyn panted, moving his hand from Vilkas' mouth to kiss him. Their tongues melted together in the space between their lips, both breathing heavier through their noses.

"Zyn..." Vilkas moaned out into the kiss, tears rolling down his face.

"Do you want me to stop?" Zyn asked, slowing down his pace as he waited for the other to answer. Vilkas quickly shook his head, failing at holding back a rather loud cry. Zyn took the man in his arms as Vilkas continued to claw into his back. "You're alright..." He whispered against the man's ear. "You're alright..." He could feel himself eventually slowing down to a stop, Vilkas opening his eyes to glare at Zyn.

"I never said you could stop...!" He snapped, smacking a soft hand against Zyn's back.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Vilkas stared up at the man that was talking above him, glare weakening. Zyn took one of his rough hands and wiped away at a tear that went crawling down Vilkas' cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, Vilkas..." He ducked his head into the crook of Vilkas' neck, tightening his grip on the younger man.

"I told you to do it until I couldn't think straight, Zyn... So do it..." Vilkas spoke quietly, his breath heavy in his chest with Zyn still buried deep. The man shook his head. "Damnit, Zyn, I said do it!"

'I can't, Vilkas... I can't just 'do it'." Zyn lifted his head from the smaller Nord's shoulder, looking down at him with brown eyes saddened by his words. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this... I wasn't supposed to..." He paused, noting the heavy glare that sat above the younger's eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Why was Vilkas directing such a look towards him?

Vilkas' glare only deepened as all he saw were those damnable yellow eyes! How he hated them. "Do it." He commanded, the older having to bite his lip before he started again, Vilkas once more turning into that quaking puddle. Zyn didn't seem to be enjoying it as much as the other, hurt weighing heavy on his heart. His hurt once again quickly turned to anger, the taller of the two picking up speed as he thrust into Vilkas over and over again.

"Z-Zyn!" Vilkas moaned out the others name, a hand pressed to his muscled stomach. "Zyn, I...!" The younger had his eyes closed the entire time, opening them now as an almost insane amount of heat flew through his body, silver eyes landing upon the sweet brown ones above him. This was Zyn... He let out a cry as he released, hot seed pouring over his stomach as an intense heat filled his insides, feeling it fill his stomach as his body went completely lax.

Zyn collapsed atop him, ignoring the sticky substance that now stained his own stomach, and lifted his eyes to face Vilkas. The younger panted with his mouth open, a heavy sleep already beginning to set in as his eyes drifted closer together. Zyn took the younger in his arms, touching his forehead to the other man's as he spoke. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked out of breath. Vilkas only nodded weakly. A moment passed and Zyn spoke up again. "Vilkas?"

"Yes?" The man barely mumbled, body calming down as his eyelids became too heavy to keep open.

"I'm sorry..." Zyn told, waiting a moment for a reply.

"I forgive you..." Vilkas mumbled again, his words slurred as sleep set in.

Another moment passed and Zyn spoke up again. "Vilkas?" He waited once more, no reply ready to meet his ears. He felt a weight on his chest as he held the other Nord, a sort of burdensome guilt there to accompany the great disappointment he held. Loneliness sat deep in his gut as he once more repeated the Nord's name. "Vilkas...?" No reply. Zyn felt his heart sink again, a sting rising up to beat against the back of his eyes as he whispered to the other what he'd been wishing to tell him. "I love you..."


End file.
